ReBirthday
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: Setelah semuanya berakhir, apa yang terjadi pada Len?  Last song from The Story of Evil series. one shoot, songfict.  Warning : Gaje, alur cepet, etc. but read it please!


Hello hello hello minna-san  
Akhirnya Hanna kembali dengan membawa kelanjutan dari Regret Message,  
Hanna rasa ini bakal jadi fict yang aneh  
Jadi maaf ya kalau kalian merasa fict ini 'junk'  
Nah, Hanna juga berharap kalian bisa menikmatinya ^w^

Disclaimer : I'm not own Vocaloid or Re_Birthday (but I wished I did) Say thanks to CryptonFM and MothyP who was made them

Enjoy~

* * *

**Actually, Len Pov**

_When I woke up, I was alone__  
__In a room painted black__  
__I couldn't see or hear anything__  
__One person shivering in the darkness_

Aku berusaha memisahkan antar kelopak mataku yang terasa lengket.

Ketika aku yakin mataku sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melihat keseliling, _…Gelap?_

_Aneh… kenapa gelap ya?_

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak terasa gatal, lalu menggosokkan kedua mataku. _Mataku sudah terbuka kok_.

Kenapa disini gelap dan aku… sendirian?

Hei, dimana aku?

Ruangan ini sepenuhnya hitam, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dan aku merasa indra pendengaranku tidak mendengar satu suarapun kecuali suara yang kutimbulkan atas gerakanku.

Sepi yang mencekam ini membuatku menggigil.

Dengan gemetar, aku terduduk di sebuah alas yang tidak kuketahui ini lantai atau bukan.

_The cieling had a large hole__  
__It was easy to see a big spring in it__  
__Suddenly there was a sound__  
__I knew this ghastly voice_

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatap ke atas.

…_Lubang?_

Di langit-langit ruangan ini terdapat sebuah lubang besar dengan knop yang berukuran besar pula.

_Mungkinkah itu caranya aku keluar dari sini?_

Tapi berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk menggapai knop lubang tersebut, aku tidak pernah mencapainya. Padahal lubang itu terlihat besar dan dekat… apa mungkin karena terlalu besar maka dari jauh pun lubang ini tetap terlihat besar?

"…"

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang, aku tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan.

Aku berusaha mencari sosok pemilik suara tersebut, tapi aku tidak menemukan satu sosok pun di ruangan ini.

"…**!**"

Suara yang menurutku sangat mengerikan itu terdengar lagi, apa yang dia katakan?

_"Boy's crimes are getting old"__  
__"You're far from me forever"__  
__"It left from this room" it said_

"_**Kejahatanmu sudah semakin tua**__"  
_"_**Kau harus berada jauh dariku selamanya.**_"  
"_**Kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini**_"

Hanya sekedar kalimat-kalimat itu yang kudengar, suara yang terdengar mengerikan dan mencekam.

Kembali aku berusaha mencari sosok suara tersebut, namun hasil yang kudapatkan tetap nihil.

_Remembering all of that moment__  
__Naturally repeating that sin over and over__  
__Realizing the reason it all ended__  
__Having to go back to those days_

Kalimat-kalimat itu mengingatkanku akan saat-saat itu

Mengulangi dosa itu berulang-ulang

Hari dimana tanganku ternoda oleh darah orang-orang yang kuambil nyawanya…

Aku harus kembali…

Hari dimana aku masih bisa ngobrol dengan Rin…

Hari dimana aku masih bisa tertawa dengan Rin…

Hari dimana aku masih bisa tersenyum bersama Rin…

_Both of my arms are in red handcuffs__  
__Someone is surely spilling the colour of blood__  
__Both of my ankles are in blue chains__  
__They are surely the colour of someone's tears_

Aku menatap kedua tanganku yang terkunci sebuah borgol berwarna merah pekat.

_Tunggu… warna merah pekat ini… dan cairan kental di borgol tangan ini…_

…_darah?_

Mungkin ini adalah darah dari pemimpin pasukan merah…

Aku melemparkan pandangan ke kedua kakiku, borgol lagi…

Kali ini berwarna biru tua bening yang terasa sangat cair, apa lagi kali ini? Air mata seseorang?

Mungkin ini adalah air mata tunangan Miku, Kaito.

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra.." the song said__  
__Who seems to be singing this lullaby.._

Aku tidak menyadarinya, namun samar-samar aku mendengar nyanyian lullaby, _"Ru ri ra ru ri ra.."_

Suara itu membuatku tenang.

_Tapi, apa nyanyian ini memiliki arti?_

_Siapa yang menyanyikan ini?_

_How much time seems to go by__  
__Searching for the changing spring__  
__Suddenly I hear__  
__A singing voice to heal me_

_One day I notice__  
__That the song has a real meaning__  
__And now it's my lullaby__  
__New words are added to it_

Waktu berlalu dan aku mendengar nyanyian itu semakin jelas. Aku menyadari bahwa nyanyian itu sebenarnya memiliki arti.

Sehingga aku menambahkan kata-kata baru dan membuatnya menjadi milikku.

Aku menyanyikan lagu itu berulang kali, lagu ini memberikanku harapan.

_Aku harap aku bisa minta maaf pada prajurit merah, dan untuk sang pangeran _biru (Meiko dan Kaito)

_Aku berharap sang putri hijau mengampuniku _(Miku)

_Dan aku berharap… untuk melihat Rin lagi…_

_From the opening of the spring__  
__A tiny northern light__  
__Very surely__  
__You're giving a message_

Seolah-olah menyetujui harapanku, secercak cahaya kecil muncul, dan jarum jam mulai kembali bergerak.

_The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly__  
__"It's not that your sins aren't tolerated"__  
__However, the water spoke and evil spoke__  
__We will try to change those facts_

Suara yang menyeramkan itu kembali terdengar,

"**Ini bukan berarti dosamu sudah terampuni.**"

"…**Tapi, kita akan mencoba mengubah fakta-fakta itu**" ucap seseorang, aku mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati Miku berada di pojok ruangan sambil tersenyum lembut,

Dan secercak cahaya tadi berubah menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang, aku menutup mataku setengah karena tidak sanggup menahan cahaya tersebut,

_The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk__  
__"After this, you will be born again"__  
__The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you__  
__"Today is your new Birthday"_

Borgol merah di tanganku dengan perlahan terbuka,

"**Kamu akan terlahir kembali di suatu tempat**" kata seseorang lagi, kali ini suara… prajurit merah? (Meiko) dia berada di ujung ruangan disamping posisi Miku berada, senyum lembut pun terlukis di wajahnya,

Borgol biru di kakiku pun terbuka,

"**Hari ini adalah hari lahirmu yang baru**"aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara, Kaito! Dia juga tersenyum kepadaku,

_Everything around us is dyed white__  
__Very soon we will meet again_

Dan disekitar kami semuanya berubah menjadi putih, lubang yang terdapat di langit-langit ruangan ini perlahan terbuka,

Miku menghampiriku sambil tersenyum tulus. Aku menyadari bahwa dia memakai baju yang berbeda, dan aku juga menyadari aku memakai baju yang berbeda pula.

_Bukankah aku harusnya memakai gaun yang kupakai saat eksekusi? Kenapa kembali berubah menjadi baju pelayanku?_

Sebelum aku mengatakan apapun, Miku menunjuk suatu cermin yang secara tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku.

"Dia menunggumu" ucapnya,

"A-aku…"

"Lebih baik kau tidak membuatnya menunggu" ucap Miku memotong kalimatku, sambil mendorong tubuhku ke arah cermin,

Aku berlari ke arah cemin tersebut, cermin tersebu bagaikan permukaan air yang bisa di tembus,

Sebelum tubuhku sepenuhnya memasuki cermin, aku melihat kembali Miku, prajurit merah, dan Kaito yang tersenyum lembut padaku dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali berlari,

"_Aku akan segera menemuimu, putriku…_"

* * *

~FIN~

Iya kan? Iya kan?  
Fict ini aneh :'(  
Tapi emang susah banget mgebuatnya  
Karena itu, maaf ya  
Menerima pujian/comment/saran/kritik  
Tapi flame tidak dianjurkan XO  
Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini

~REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
